


Sweater Vest

by Ryface



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted owned a lot of really questionable clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Vest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emileesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emileesaurus/gifts).



> Emilee wanted me to write her a thing, so I did.  
> Written in 10 minutes on tumblr, and completely unedited.

Ted owned a lot of really questionable clothing. Saying that was a little like saying that the Pope was Catholic or that bears shit in the woods, but sometimes the obvious just needs pointing out. And the particular article of clothing he was wearing today really called for some obvious-stating. 

"Ted," said Booster, staring even more blatantly than was normal. "I'm sorry, but this has been bothering me all day. What _is_ that?"

"What is what?" said Ted, barely looking up from his Sudoku book. He'd been injured on a mission a few days prior -- not seriously, but enough for him to need to take a break from active duty. But Booster's whining about  being on monitor duty all by himself had been enough that he come in to keep him company anyway. After ten minutes of watching Booster watch monitors, however, he'd given up on simply being pleasant company and found himself something more productive to do. 

"That!" Booster gestured exaggeratedly at Ted.

Ted rolled his eyes. "You're gonna have to be more specific, pal."

"That thing you have on. I don't think I can actually call it clothing..."

Ted frowned and looked down. He was wearing dark green slacks, a white button-down shirt, and an orange sweater vest with various geometric shapes in lime green and purple across it. Sure, it wasn't the height of fashion, but he liked it well enough. "What are you talking about?"

"Has the ugliness of that sweater vest blinded you? Are you going to have to give up superheroing and become a permanent monitor, er, monitorer?" asked Booster, still flailing at Ted in a manner that made him look as if he were a particularly simple baby bird having difficulty grasping the concept of using its extremities for flight.

"If I were blind, I wouldn't be able to monitor monitors," Ted pointed out.

"If you were blind, you'd probably have better taste in clothing," Booster amended, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't you have more important things to think about than what I'm wearing?" Ted gestured at the monitor, which had a flashing dot on a map on screen and was beeping insistently. Booster glanced down and hit a button. The beeping stopped. The flashing dot, however, continued to flash. Meanwhile, a young girl's kitten was stranded up a tree and no superhero came to her aid. 

"Besides," Ted continued once the beeping had stopped, "I've worn 'worse'." He emphasized the word with air quotes on either side of his head.

"Great," muttered Booster. "Now I'm thinking about what you're _not_ wearing."

Ted arched an eyebrow, and, after a beat, Booster resumed his simple-bird flailing. "Not like that!"

Ted smacked him on the arm with his Sudoku book and went back to wondering why he ever went out of his way to do Booster favors. 


End file.
